organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Niox
This is the article about the Nobody '''Niox'. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: Ion'' }|number = XXXVIII|title = The Wave of Dispersion |weapon = Bardiche|element = Repulsive Waves|position = Member|rank = Existent|job = N/A |homeworld = Wonderland|age = 16|height = 5'4|original name = Nio Carwin Banvard''}} Niox is number thirty-eight in Organization Eternal and a fairly young nobody, at that. She is rather calm and quiet, doing her very best to behave like a lady. Is it an unknown fact to members that Niox wants to distance herself from the other members because she wants to become whole as soon as possible. The young nobody's title is The Wave of Dispersion. Story Card Hand I When Nio was growing up, she had her parents to herself every time that they would come home from serving on the Queen's court. She usually took long walks with them, and they would swing her gently as they walked. Her father (James) and mother (Catherine) helped her read and write. She found that her childhood was an endless span of perfect days. Card Hand II Over the years, her family increased and so did her parent's work. Nio, now sixteen, had three younger siblings to care for. Her parents came home late each night and the children were already in bed, thanks to their older sister, and they would still spend much time with their oldest daughter and wake up early to see their younger children. She would sit in for her parents on the court when they took days off to spend with the family and look at the other dignitaries, understanding the prestige of her house, her family, and the immense amount of dignity with which they must be upheld with. One day, when she was walking home, she was confronted by a group of other children from the court, mostly young men. She stood her ground as best she could while another young man, training to be the next Knave, spotted the trouble. Of course, the Knave-in-waiting was repulsed by the circumstance, but amused by her courage and willingness to fight as he ran over to help. He chased the other men away, and laughed as they ran, mocking their cowardice. He offered the girl his name (Mason) while she glanced from the fleeing young men and back to his face. Nio, stunned that it looked like she would need help, started to walk away with a curt thanks, but her savior wouldn't have it; he offered to walk her home, joking that she was too lovely to be found alone, and needed a brave, strong and courageous man like himself to help her. Card Hand III However, the more they were seen together, the speculations and rumors were found to be true. The Red Queen, angered by this since she felt that it would impair both of the families abilities to make sound judgments, ordered that they stopped seeing each other. She sent the Knave trainee to court another woman. Mason disobeyed and continued to date Nio clandestinely, while feigning love with someone else. The other girl was utterly convinced that the Knave successor was only pitting Nio and boasted about herself to the rest of the court. One day, as the other girl announced that she and the Knave successor would be wed in the future, something inside Nio snapped. Unable to take the other girl's snide comments, even though she was assured that Mason truly loved her, her jealously and pride finally came forth. The young woman lashed out at the other girl readily; she stood and announced to the entire court that the trainee's relationship with the other lady was merely a lie. When Nio was finished, the court looked around in unanimous shock while she felt nothing but triumph. The Queen confronted Mason's father and offered him an ultimatum; his family's reputation wouldn't be tarnished if chose to execute one of the children for their crimes--Nio or his son. Card Hand IV Selfishly, he took his son's sword and called for Nio to see him in the garden. As he slowly explained the situation in a web of lies, he unsheathed the sword. As he caught her off guard, she was impaled through the stomach. However, Mason's Father was unaware that she had called his son to meet them there as well. She foolishly thought that his father had given them permission to be together. As Mason saw what had taken place, he ran over and caught the falling girl in his arms as he gave his father a look of pure hatred. The father saw, in that instant, his mistake and tried to explain himself--babbling on that he was only thinking of his son. As Nio lay dying in his arms she looked at Mason and laughed, asking him to be a man. He did so and began to cry while presenting her with a small ring. She accepted, telling him that she would gladly spend the rest of her life with him. With that he ran off to gather the rest of her family. Card Hand V As she clutched her hands to her stomach, the young girl saw a blurry shape in the shadows move towards her. It was what she later would come to call as heartless. Seeing that she lay dying, the creature did what it was instinctive: it tried to take her heart. As Nio picked up the blade, she swung it, and placed her hatred in the blade, but it was to no avail. She struggled to shove the creature away from her, but when she fatally erred and struggled due to fatigue, it took her heart. Card Hand VI - The Birth of a Queen Two beings then stood before the heartless after that, but none of them were the girl by the name of Nio. In her place stood two girls; a nobody and a heartless; Niox and Ion. Niox was born from and embodied Nio's jealousy, pride, desires to be Queen, and would lie often as her death resulted from telling the truth. She would also have a desire for distance from people and feelings, as she had no heart. Ion, on the other hand, was full of the violence and hatred obtained by Nio after being killed by Mason's father. The Dawning of Niox (VII) The Joining of Organization Eternal (VIII) Personality (IX) Niox was born from and embodies Nio's jealousy, pride, desires to be Queen. She lies often as her death resulted from telling the truth. The nobody also has a desire for distance from people and feelings, as she has no heart. Her most desired dream and/or goal is becoming a Queen someday, which she would do anything to accomplish (along with reuniting with Mason). She is very calm and quiet, often trying to be 'lady like'. Niox doesn't trust others very well with the truth, and if forced to tell the truth, will only tell a half-truth. She also has clear personal-space issues, becoming wary once someone hugs her or 'encroaches' upon her personal space in any way. The nobody believes greatly in vengeance and is quick to lie or change topics when questioned about herself. She will help—as she is amused by them dearly—children. Even though this trait is rarely ever seen outright, Niox is very selfish. Even everyday things have a slight motive behind them; occasionally, however, she will do something only for the benefit of others. Her jealously and pride can cost her dearly if she lets her actions and words go unchecked. Niox almost never apologizes and hates being pitied as her pride and desires to be a lady have developed those habits. Niox is also cold and curt to most men and has no grievances about bestowing a vicious tongue lashing to lascivious men. She already decided that finding Mason is more important than considering anyone else. Power (X) Repulsive Waves (XI) These do exactly as their name implies, and they are waves created from Niox's own energy. She can channel them through her bardiche which makes them more controlled, but if she wishes for a larger, more powerful wave, she may use her hands. If need be, she can use her fingers, or in extreme cases, her feet, which are so uncontrolled that she's only tried once. The waves vary in power and use. Obviously she can force foes away, but her power also has versatile uses. For instance, she can repel rain or, by increasing the frequency, slacken bonds between objects by repelling them on a much smaller scale (think of forcing a pair of handcuffs by making the metal slightly bendable). The longer she uses her power, the weaker she becomes, so Niox goes for the 'hit hard and hit fast' approach. The repulsive waves are also harder to control and drain much more energy if they are stronger, if they're more concentrated, they drain her energy much more quickly. Weapon (XII) Niox's weapon is called a Bardiche. Fighting Style and Attacks (XIII) Relationships (XIV) It should be noted that Niox only has relationships out of need and would not see the point in struggling to maintain a failing or disrespectful one. She would, therefore, abandon the hypothetical relationship in question in its entirety. Raxen Though this nobody is the first superior of the Organization, Niox doesn't find him intimidating in the least. He constantly surprises her since, even though he knows next to nothing about her, Raxen is more than willing to help her. She occasionally considers giving him information but decides against it quite readily. She is rather irritated that he tried to steal her necklace, and refers to her as his 'little' sister. Niox is appeased that he rarely questions her on personal matters, all of which she's less than willing to share. Unlike other members, she does her best to respectfully follow his orders, even if it's her own she'd rather follow as she wishes to be a Queen. Lyx Member number forty, Lyx, is probably the member that Niox trusts most in the Organization. She is the one who knows the most about Niox, as the nobody found her available when she was muttering about her problems. Niox is the godmother to her child, Addie. The nobody will also support Lyx, it is unknown if this is because of a friendship or because Niox feels as though she may be in Lyx's debt. Queen's never stay in debt... Noxthajan In the beginning of her days at the Organization, Niox began to think that she and Noxthajan would be compatible. The was for more selfish reasons, as Niox craved the companionship she lost with Mason. However, since much time has passed, she has dropped all interest in him except that of tolerance (she realized that he and Mason were nothing alike). They are currently within the midst of a fight, caused by Niox's pride. She is (and will stay) resigned to not apologizing for her actions as she deems that he completely overreacted. Blaxe Blaxe is one of very few men that Niox thinks rather highly of. She, in the beginning, found him to be a friend merely because he was from Wonderland and enjoyed tea. However, as time passed, she grew slightly more fond of him and enjoys his company much more than that of most other members. Ion Though this is her heartless, Niox has found it better to stay in touch with her other half. This being is perhaps one of a very limited few that the nobody would readily rely on for help. If faced with a situation, it is known that each would willingly help the other to the best of their ability. Niox still finds a lingering resentment from the first time they met... Others (Miscellanea) Trivia *Her favourite beverage is tea *She can dance and play cards well *Niox has a ring on a necklace *Her favorite card suit is Hearts *She parts her hair to the right *Though she never goes anywhere without a crown, the nobody is still looking for the original; if her outfit changes, so does the crown. *She doesn't know how to swim or sew *Niox internally believes that anything lower than her is filthy or disgusting *She has megalomania *Niox has dormant insanity *Currently, all six of her family members are alive and believe that she is a whole being well Category:Eternalites